No Smoke Without Fire/Transcript
Main Article: No Smoke Without Fire '' Chief Samuel King: <Rank> , I have a new case for you. The chief of the Grimsborough scouts has been found dead this morning by the children he was leading. King: Connor Sullivan and his scouts were out in the forest for the annual Scout Survival Camp. They haven't touched the body. King: Go to the Scout camp straight away and solve this out! Oh, and if you happen to find your partner, kindly remind him that showing up for work is mandatory! Chapter One David Jones: , I'm so sorry I'm late, I overslept! Did King notice? With all these cases about ghosts, I'm having trouble sleeping. And something tells me it's not going to get any easier... Jones: Murder during a Scout Survival Camp... this would never have happened when I was a scout, I can tell you! Things were simpler back when I was a kid... Jones: But enough reminiscing, you're right! Let's investigate the Scout camp, ! 'Investigate Camp.' (After Investigating) Jones: Everytime I think I've seen it all, something even more disturbing proves me wrong! Who could be sick enough to try and burn people to death?! Jones: Our victim, Connor Sullivan, was the Scoutmaster of this camp. He was basically in charge of everything and everyone. Jones: There are two scouts we should have a talk with: Isaac Weston is the Eagle Scout, he's the one in charge now that their Chief is dead. Jones: And little Ayden Young is the scout who found the body. He's still in shock, but I know how good you are with children, ! Jones: You're right, we should also have a look at those ashes you collected from beneath the victim. Well, let's get going! 'Autopsy Victim's Body.' Nathan Pandit: Well, your victim was already dead when it got tied to that bonfire. The killer was either trying to burn all evidence, or they wanted to send a message to the Scouts. Nathan: What really killed your victim are the half-dozen knife blows that perforated his torso. One of them hit his heart; he must have been dead in a matter of seconds. Jones: I don't know what's more gruesome. The actual death or the staging of the body. Nathan: I have also found traces of reanimation. Whoever killed this man tried to bring him back to life immediately afterwards. Of course, it was already too late. Nathan: There are two possible explanations: the killer either felt remorse after stabbing the victim... or they wanted Connor to be alive while he got burnt to crisp. Jones: Ugh, charming. But you're right, , now we know our killer knows First Aid. 'Talk to Ayden Young.' Jones: Hello Ayden. works for the Grimsborough Police. We need to ask you a few questions. Ayden: Am... Am I going to be in trouble? I didn't WANT to see it. I wish I'd never gotten out out of my tent first! Jones: You won't get in trouble. just wants to know if you saw anything... anything else besides the body? Ayden: ... no, I don't think so. But I was really scared and I shut my eyes waiting for the others to get up. Jones: I see. What can you tell us about the Chief? Do you know if there were people who didn't like him? Ayden: A lot! He got into fights all the time! He was really scary sometimes, he got really angry about things. Ayden: Yesterday, I saw him fighting with the hunter who lives, Mr Savage. They shouted and I really thought they were going to hit each other! (After talking to Ayden) Jones: So our victim got into a fight with James Savage, uh? Jones: Once again, after that tragic case on the Lake, our friend the hunter is a prime suspect! Jones: Let's go pay him a visit, . His shack is only five minutes away from this camp. 'Talk to Isaac Weston.' Isaac: Isaac Weston at your service, ! As Eagle Scout, I'm in charge of this camp now that Mr Sullivan is... gone. Jones: Do you know anyone who might have wanted to harm your Scoumaster, Isaac? Oh, and you can stand at ease. Isaac: Thank you sir. Mr Sullivan wasn't the kindest of men. But I can't imagine anyone wanting to do this to him, especially not here, in this camp! That's horrible! Jones: What about the bonfire? What can you tell us about that? Isaac: I'm not quite sure I understand your question correctly, . Every night we all gather around the fire to sing and eat grilled marshmallows. That's the scout spirit! Jones: Except this time something much bigger than a marshmallow ended up on the fire. Isaac: Obviously, this wasn't a part of the evening's festivities, sir! The kids are traumatized by the sight. Actually, , if I may, I really need to go back to them. 'Examine Ashes.' Jones: Nice catch, ! The killer must have thrown this matchbox into the bonfire, thinking it'd just burn along with the rest of the wood! Jones: The cardboard is wet... Lucky for us, the fire got extinguished before the matchbox could burn! Let's end it to the lab! 'Analyze Matchbox.' Jones: So Grace, what did you find on this matchbox got from the scout's camp ashes? Fingerprints maybe? Some DNA? Grace: None of this, I'm sorry. The fire and the smoke compromised such information irremediably. Jones: Oh... Grace: But don't despair! There are other ways to obtain an information. The striker strip of a matchbox for an example, can say a lot about the person who struck the matches... Grace: If you take a good look at it, you can see exactly how the match got scratched, in which direction, with which strength. Grace: Combining all these elements, I can tell you that the matches of this box were all scratched from right to left. Grace: Which means that whoever killed Connor Sullivan is left-handed! Jones: Grace, you're a genius! The killer is left-handed, let's write it down! 'Investigate Shack Interior.' (Before Investigating) Jones: No trace of James. He must be out hunting. Jones: This may be for the best. I doubt he'd leave us for free to have a look at his shack. Let's make the most of his absence, ! (After Investigating) Jones: Hm, this broken sign looks like it's been thrown into a fire... and our victim was tied in a bonfire... You're right, we can't overlook such a clue! Jones: There's something written on the pieces... Can you put them back together, ? 'Talk to James Savage.' James: What will it take for you to stop harassing me, goddamnit?! What is it this time? Who else am I supposed to have killed? Jones: Calm down, James. Scoutmaster Sullivan was found dead in the middle of the scouts' camping ground just five minutes away from your shack. Jones: One of the scouts, Ayden Young, has also reported seeing you and the victim violently arguing the day before. Jones: And now has found this broken "No Fire" sign in your shack, which... well we're baffled about that. James: The idiot has started a fire in a restricted zone. I told him to snuff it out, but he wouldn't listen! And then he broke my sign to pieces! I'd have hit him if it wasn't for the kids watching us! James: But I didn't even know the bastard was dead! I just brought the sign home to repair it. The last time you accused me wrongly should have taught you to leave me alone. Get out of my place! (After talking to James) Jones: As always, James is as suspicious as they get! Jones: But you're right, , we musn't judge a book by its cover. James was innocent before, after all... 'Later, at the Police Station...' Jones: Well, I'm conflicted about our victim, . He doesn't seem to have been your perfect scout, but nobody deserves such an end. Jones: I wonder if he... Hey, little Ayden's here! He's crying! Jones: Ayden, what's going on? Did something happen? Ayden: P-p-please , you've GOT t-to help me!! Chapter Two Jones: Ayden, what's going on? Did something happen? Ayden: P-p-please , you've GOT t-to help me!! My mom keeps crying since Mr Sullivan has been found dead! I tried EVERYTHING to make her smile! Jones: Please don't cry, Ayden. will go see what's wrong with your mommy, alright? Ayden: Oh thank you, ! That is really swell of you! My mom is at the tea parlor. She's friend with the owner, Mrs Piccadilly. Ayden: If you can take me there, I'll also be able to sell my scouts' cookies. With the money of the sale, we'll have a summer camp! Jones: Well, , what do you say? Shall we take this scout to the tea parlor? It won't take long, I'm sure. Gertrude: ! Such a pleasure to see you again! And little Ayden! Have you come to sell cookies? Ayden: Yes. I kept the chocolate mints especially for you, Mrs Piccadilly! Even though Mr Sullivan's dead, I hope we'll have a cool summer camp thanks to the cookies sale. Gertrude: Of course you'll have your summer camp! Just because this man's died this doesn't mean the world has to stop. Gertrude: , I expect you'll want to talk with Charlotte? She's sitting over there, but be gentle. She's quite distraught, the poor thing. Jones: Perfect! And , maybe we could have a look around, too... 'Talk to Charlotte Young.' Jones: Mrs Young? Your son asked us to check up on you. Is everything all right? Charlotte: N-not really, but m-my dear friend Gertrude is by my side to help me through this. Charlotte: With the death of my beloved Connor... I don't know what I would do if Gertrude wasn't here for me. Jones: Your "beloved Connor"? You mean you and Connor Sullivan were dating? Charlotte: Yes! I hoped he could become a father figure to my boy, and now... now we're all alone again! Charlotte: How w-will go on without him?! I had been so lucky to find a man like him. He was s-so attentive, so generous! Jones: Your feelings do not seem to be shared by all. The Eagle Scout told us he was not the kindest man... Charlotte: That's nonsense! Look! Connor bought me this watch a few days ago. For no reason, just because he loved me so! He was wonderful! (After talking to Charlotte) Jones: Well, Charlotte sure thought highly of our victim! Which doesn't quite match with what we've been told by other people so far... Jones: Oh, nice catch, ! Indeed, if Charlotte is wearing her watch on her right wrist, it means that she is left-handed! Jones: This being said, James Savage remains our best lead for now. We ought to have another look at his shack, don't you think? 'Investigate Tea Room.' Jones: Hm, this diploma is so faded by exposure to the sun. I can't even read what's on it! Do you think some powder might do the trick, ? Jones: And I wonder why this paper got torn to pieces. Maybe you could have a look at it? Jones: Oh, you're right, . Gertrude's cold reaction upon hearing about our victim's death WAS strange. We'd better have a talk with her too! 'Examine Faded Diploma.' Jones: Great job, ! Thanks to you, we can now read what's written on this diploma you found in the tea parlor! Jones: "First Aid Certificate", and it was awarded to... Gertrude Piccadilly! Jones: So Gertrude knows First Aid. You're right, we'd better write it down. 'Examine Torn Paper.' Jones: So the torn paper you found in the tea parlor is... a child's drawing? But why would anyone tear it up? Jones: It's a firetruck! Aaah, I wanted to be a fireman too, when I was a child... It's the uniform, it looks so dashing! Jones: Look, , there's Ayden's name on the bottom of the drawing. So he's the one who drew this. Let's give it back to him and see why the drawing was torn up. 'Talk to Ayden Young.' Ayden: Thanks for taking me to the tea parlor, ! Gertrude always buys lots of cookies! She loves chocolate mints! Jones: It was a pleasure, Ayden. Say, has found one of your drawings. We thought you might like to get it back. Ayden: Oh, you put it back together! Thank you, ! Ayden: I made that drawing for Mrs Piccadilly, after my First Aid training. We went to see firemen and all, it was so cool! Ayden: That is, until Mr Sullivan arrived... He was rude to the firemen, and he said that if it was up to him, we wouldn't get our First Aid badges. And then he tore my drawing to pieces, just to be mean!! 'Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly.' Gertrude: , why did it take you so long to come visit my humble tea parlor again? You know you are always welcome here! Gertrude: Now, what is it you wanted to ask me about that rude Mr Sullivan? Even dead, the man is trouble! Jones: I take it you knew Mr Sullivan well enough to dislike him. Care to tell us why? Gertrude: Well, you'd undrestand it if you had known the man when he was still alive! Gertrude: I can't believe such a violent, unloving man could have ever become a Scoutmaster. When they came here he was always drunk! Drunk! While taking care of the kids! Gertrude: It's horrible what's happened to him, but I'm glad those adorable little will not have to fear him anymore! Nobody will have to! (After talking to Gertrude) Jones: Well, Gertrude's portrayal of the victim sure isn't flattering! On top of being brusque with the children, Connor was drunkard! Jones: With such a background, I'm starting to think it's no wonder his end was so grisly! 'Investigate Hunter's Table.' (After Investigating) Jones: Careful, ! This knife looks really sharp! Jones: Ugh, it's still covered with blood... I would have expected James to take better care of his tools. Jones: You're right, Nathan said the victim was half a dozen times... maybe this isn't caribou blood! Let's collect a sample, ! 'Examine Knife.' Jones: Perfect! Let's get the blood sample you collected from the knife you found in James' shack to Grace as soon as possible, ! 'Analyze Blood Sample.' Grace: The blood sample you collected from the knife you found in James Savage's shack came back positive for the victim, ! Grace: Moreover, the blade of the knife matches the marks left on the victim's body. , you have just found your murder weapon! Jones: I can't believe the murder weapon was in James' shack!! Quick, , let's go bust his chops! Grace: Wait! Before you go, I also found something else on the knife! The handle was stained with blood and... chocolate! Jones: So our killer eats chocolate? Well, that's a first! 'Talk to James Savage.' James: Where did you find this knife?! I've spent the last two days looking for it! Jones: found it here, in your shack. James, this is the knife which was used to kill Connor Sullivan. James: What?! But that can't be! Someone's framing me! James: Those people... nobody likes me here! They're scared of me, just because I'm a loner. And now... now they're trying to get me arrested! James: James, how can you expect us to believe you when you've admitted the murder weapon is yours! You even left chocolate on the handle! James: ... Chocolate? I'm allergic to the damn thing, you can check my medical records! And anyway, do you think I often stumble upon crops of chocolate in the woods, seriously?! (After talking to James) Jones: Either James is the unluckiest guy we've ever met, or he's stringing us along, ! Jones: Hm, good observation skills, ! His rifle strap would have to be buckled with the left-hand. So James is left-handed... but that's not enough to put him behind bars. Damn it! 'Back at the Police Station...' Jones: Let's regroup, ! We know the Scoutmaster's killer eats chocolate, which is rather unsettling. Can you imagine killing someone while enjoying a chocolate bar? Jones: I mean, can you picture it, ? One minute you're enjoying a chocolate bar, and next you're knifing a Scoutmaster to death and tying him to a burning post! Isaac: Begging your pardon, ! I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really need to talk to you! Isaac: Scouts' honor be damned, I'm going to tell you everything I know about Connor Sullivan, ! Chapter Three Jones: Let's regroup, ! We know our victim's killer eats chocolate, which is rather unsettling. Can you imagine killing someone while enjoying a chocolate bar? Jones: I mean, can you picture it, ? One minute you're enjoying a chocolate bar, and the next you're knifing a Scoutmaster to death and tying him to a burning post! Isaac: Begging your pardon, ! I'm sorry to interrupt , but I really need to talk to you! Isaac: Scouts' honor be damned, I'm going to tell you everything about Connor Sullivan, ! Jones: ...alright Isaac, we'll be right with you. But , I also wanted to go back to the tea parlor, if you don't mind. Jones: After all, Gertrude loves chocolate, Ayden told us how she'd always buy his chocolate cookies... and we also know she despised our victim. Maybe there's something to dig up there. 'Talk to Isaac Weston.' Isaac: I kept my peace before, out of respect for the dead, but no more! You need to know he extent of Mr Sullivan's deviousbess, ! Isaac: Starting fires in restricted areas and terrorizing the kids he was supposed to supervise was just the tip of the iceberg! Isaac: Did you know what Mr Sullivandid with the cookie-money, ? Jones: I'm sorry, the what? Isaac: The cookie-money. The money the kids raised by selling their cookies. The money that was supposed to fund expeditions and allow us to buy new equipment! Isaac: Mr Sullivan used that money to buy his liquor and get drunk on the job! Oh, people pretend like they don't know about it, but they knew! Everyone knew! Jones: Wait, why didn't you report him? Stealing money is a felony! Isaac: With all due respect, you don't understand how Scouts work. He was my superior! You do not question your superior's questions! Isaac: I just wanted you to know exactly how corrupt Mr Sullivan was. I hope it can help you determine who killed him, even though the options are endless. Isaac: No, if you'll excuse me, , I mus resume my duties. I helped the kids bake a chocolate cake, to put their minds off what happened, and I know they kept the biggest slice for me. (After talking to Isaac) Jones: Well, Isaac sure seems to have harboured resentmenttowards our victim for a long time. I can't believe Connor stole the kids' money! Jones: In any case, our time was not wasted. I'm sure you noticed he was wearing a watch on his right wrist. Which mean he's left-handed! Jones: Oh, you're right! An Eagle Scout obviously knows how to give First Aid! He couldn't be in charge of the kids otherwise.Let's write all of this down! Jones: And now, what do you say we have one last look at our crime scene, ? 'Investigate Scout's Tent.' (After Investigating) Jones: I was about to say that finding a broken branch in a clearing isn't that thrilling... Jones: But as always, I can see you've spotted something I haven't. Maybe if you piece that branch together, we'll find out more? 'Examine Broken Branch.' Jones: Alright. The broken branch you restored seems to have fibers caught in its bark. Jones: You think the killer used it on the victim? Then let's have a better look at it! 'Examine Branch.' Jones: Great! Let's send the fibers you collected from that branch you found on the crime scene to Grace! 'Investiagate Tea Table.' (Before Investigating) Gertrude: I didn't expect to see you again so soon, ! Do you want some tea? Jones: No, thank you, Gertrude. We've just come to have one last look at tha place. Gertrude: Well, while you're at it, could you find Charlotte's bag and give it back to her? The poor thing she was so distraught, she forgot it when she left! (After Investigating) Jones: This must be Charlotte Young's handbag... Do you think we should have a look inside, ? After all, she dated our victim. 'Examine Bag.' Jones: There are torn pieces of paper in Charlotte Young's bag! Jones: If you can put those pieces of paper together, we'll know what she tried to hide. 'Examine Torn Paper.' Jones: So the paper you found in Charlotte Young's bag is... wait, that's a hospital admission form. Jones: It says Charlotte got admitted for severe bruising and a broken arm. The reason listed is... "Fell in the stairs". Jones: You're right. I don't like this either. Let's have a chat with Mrs Young and see what this is all about. 'Talk to Charlotte Young.' Charlotte: Where... where did you fin this paper? This is private! Jones: You left it in the tea parlor. would just like to know how you injured yourself, Mrs Young. Few people break an arm by falling down the stairs... Charlotte: What do you want me to say? That Connor was a violent man? He didn't MEAN to break my arm! Jones: So Connor beat you up?! ... Did he ever touch Ayden? Charlotte: Of course not! Connor was a loving man! He just didn't like it when I wasted his time, and I can't blame him. I can be... very difficult. Charlotte: But he always felt so bad about it! That time, he took Ayden to see me in the hospital every day, to make sure I wouldn't feel so sad! Charlotte: The little angel brought me chocolates. Of course, he ates most of them before he gave me the box, but there was always one or two left for me! (After talking to Charlotte) Jones: So our victim hit Charlotte Young! If he was still alive, I'd give him a taste of medicine. And to think she still loves him, despite all this! Jones: At least explains why Gertrude disliked Connor so much! She must have hated him for hurting her friend... Maybe we should have another look at the tea parlor, . 'Investigate Tea Table.''' Jones: Those glass shards are stained with some red substance... it looks like blood, doesn't it?! Jones: Quick, let's collect a sample, ! Category:Dialogues